With the continuous development of display technology, a flexible display device has been developed to meet the requirement for a bendable display device. As compared with a conventional rigid display device, the flexible display device has advantages of light and thin, bendable property, and excellent mechanical property.
However, peeling may occur in stacked layers in the flexible display device during bending, which damages the display device.